Total Drama Destruction
by Courtney Fan
Summary: Chris is back with an all-new Season 6, Total Drama Destruction! When all the teenage campers from past seasons think that Chris can't get any meaner, they are shocked by the difficulty and pain they have to face in order to get that million dollar prize.
1. Spinners and Spinners Part 1

CHRIS: "Welcome to Season 6! Here, all our competitors from all past seasons will continue to battle each other in a deadly combination of the most terrifying challenges ever created in Total Drama History, all on Exitium Island! Who will rise to the clouds, and who will fall to the ashes? Find out right here, right now, on TOTAL... DRAMA... DEEE...STRUCTION!"

*theme music*

"Well well, here they come!"

Chris takes out a device with a red button and presses it without a hint of guilt. The competitors are all enraged as the ship they are on explodes. As the teenagers slowly reach the shore, they all glare angrily at Chris, who is smiling.

CHRIS: "It feels great to be back, doesn't it?"

Eva immediately walks up to him and kicks him hard on the shin, making him shout out in pain.

CHRIS: "Eva, get back!"

EVA: "I'd better win this time, McLean!"

CHRIS: "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

JO: "McLean, get this finished before I do what Little Miss Muscle just did, except a hundred times harder!"

EVA: "There's only room for one strong girl, and that's me!"

JO: "No, it's me!"

Eva and Jo throw snarling looks at each other.

CHRIS: "It's a half hour show, you know."

Geoff and Bridgette start smooching.

CHRIS: "I said, it's a half hour-"

Chris is cut off by Cameron and Harold.

CAMERON & HAROLD: "Twenty-two minutes, precisely."

CHRIS: "WHATEVER!"

Cameron and Harold back off.

CHRIS: "Okay, today's first challenge is called The Team Chooser!"

SCOTT: "Real original."

CHRIS: "I know, right!"

LINDSAY: "Yeah, well done, Chris! That's a really cool name!"

COURTNEY: "These people are driving me crazy!"

NOAH: "You don't say."

Courtney glares at Noah, who quickly looks back innocently.

CHRIS: This is how it will work. You have to simply stand behind your team logo when I alphabetically call your name.

Everyone simply looks at Chris.

CHRIS: "Alejandro, Amy and Anne Maria are respectively in The Aggressive Annihilators, The Enraged Eradicators and The Combative Crushers!"

The people move off behind their team logo, which are all carved into the sand on the beach.

CHRIS: "B, Beardo and Beth are respectively behind Alejandro, Amy and Anne Maria!"

After a while, when everyone has been sorted into their groups, Chris announces the start of the second challenge.

CHRIS: "Chef, bring in the Annoy-o-spinner!"

Chef pants as he carries a rather large device towards Chris.

CHRIS: "You're probably all wondering if I'm going to hurt you. I tell you, I would, but, since I'm feeling nice today, I'm not."

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

CHRIS: "HA! That was a joke! I am going to try to hurt you, a LOT! Hehe, he!"

 _ **Confessional:**_

DUNCAN: "Not"

JASMINE: "Cool"

SAMEY: "At"

SCOTT: "All!"

CHRIS: "On my Annoy-o-spinner are the most annoying people, in my opinion. 3 of them, chosen using my spinner, will go home IM-ME-DI-ATE-LY! Hehe, hehe!"

BETH: "Why are some of the spaces are bigger than others?"

CHRIS: "The more annoying you are, the bigger your space on the Annoy-o-spinner is, and the more chance of going you have! Cool, right?"

SHAWN: "That is so unfair!"

ELLA: "Would anyone like to hear a song?"

CHRIS: "Um, yeah, Ella would be one of the people with the biggest spaces!"

Ella and Topher have large spaces. Blaineley, Cameron, Harold and many others have smaller spaces. Courtney and Heather have the smallest.

Chris immediately spins the spinner and hopes for Ella or Topher. Instead, Heather is chosen.

HEATHER: "NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

CHRIS: "Well, well, Heather, time to leave!"

HEATHER: "Your spinner is rigged!"

CHRIS: "Yeah, probably. Anyway, Heather, it's time up for you!"

HEATHER: "This is impossible!"

CHRIS: "Uh, technically not."

HEATHER: "Just tell me how to leave this stupid island already!"

CHRIS: "Isn't this a wonderful time to get to know our lovely new machine? Simply wonderful! Welcome to the Squeeze of Shame!"

CAMERON: "How does it work?"

CHRIS: "It squeezes the life out of the victim and then flings them away into the middle of nowhere, in the sea."

HEATHER: "Uh, is this necessary?"

CHRIS: "Totally!"

Chris throws Heather into the squeezer and presses a red button on the side. Immediately, the lid of the squeezer comes down and Heather is squeezed to near death. After a while, Heather is simply seen screaming as she flies to the middle of nowhere, in the sea.

CHRIS: "One down, two to go! Who will be the next to leave in the Squeeze of Shame? Find out after the break!"


	2. Spinners and Spinners Part 2

CHRIS: "Welcome back! Our campers are just starting to get used to the unfairness of the spinner I made!"

CHEF: "Hey! I made it!"

CHRIS: "Whatever!"

Chef angrily grunts.

CHRIS: "Well, the campers are very nervous about who's unfairly going next, but hey, it makes me excited! Hehe!"

The campers gather around Chris once again, most of them excited about Heather's early leave.

Chris spins the wheel again and the spinner immediately stops on Topher.

TOPHER: "Oh, come on! Your spinner is rigged!"

CHRIS: "No one cares, now get into the squeezer!"

Topher glares at Chris.

TOPHER: "I will be back!"

CHRIS: "I'm scared."

Chris chuckles as Topher screams inside the compressor. Then Topher is launched into the sea.

CHRIS: "Two down, one to go!"

The spinner lands on Harold, who immediately lowers his head sadly.

CHRIS: "Sorry, buddy! Time to go!"

LESHAWNA: "I'll win for you, sugar baby!"

DUNCAN: "Chao, Doris! Early leave, eh?"

 _ **Confessional:**_

LESHAWNA: "Everything's going too quickly! I can't keep up! Does Harold have to go?"

DUNCAN: "Ha! See ya later, Doris!"

Harold is compressed to near-death as Chris smiles guiltlessly.

LESHAWNA: "You think he can come out now?"

CHRIS: "Sure."

Harold is immediately launched into the sea, and Leshawna glares at Chris.

CHRIS: "Hey, I let Harold come out!"

Leshawna continues to glare at Chris while he announces the second challenge.

CHRIS: "For the second challenge, teams will have to battle each other on another spinner, the Brainzill-o-spinner! Cool, huh?"

Everybody glares at Chris again.

SCOTT: "Another spinner?"

Chris nods ecstatically.

CHRIS: "Teams will send one player onto the Brainzill-o-spinner, last featured in Total Drama World Tour Aftermath. That team member will strap tightly onto the spinner and I will spin them as hard as I can. Then they get a hard question from me, depending on the topic that has been spun. Answer correctly and get one point, another spin and another question. Answer incorrectly and give the other teams a turn. You'll also fall into a pool of hungry sharks who haven't eaten anything in nearly a week!"

RODNEY: "Can we help our teammates?"

CHRIS: "No can do!"

Everyone groans.

CHRIS: "Annihilators, you're up first!"

Everyone chooses Cameron, except for himself.

CAMERON: "If I lose, the sharks will-"

CHRIS: "Cameron it is!"

Cameron gulps.

Chris secures Cameron onto the spinner.

MIKE & ZOEY: "Careful, Cam!"

Chris spins the wheel and Cameron nearly throws up. The spinner lands on Languages.

CHRIS: "What language, in Japanese, do Japanese people speak?"

CAMERON: "Nihongo."

CHRIS: "Correct!"

Next was Chemistry.

CHRIS: "What do you get when you mix water and carbon dioxide?"

CAMERON: "Um... well, water is two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom, and carbon dioxide is one carbon atom and two oxygen atoms, which gives two hydrogen atoms, three oxygen atoms and one carbon atom. Um, it must be... carbonic acid!

CHRIS: "Correct!"

Cameron receives a Biology question afterwards.

CHRIS: "What is the function of a nucleus?"

CAMERON: "The nucleus is an organelle in a cell that stores the DNA of that cell. Without a nucleus, a cell wouldn't function properly."

CHRIS: "Correct!"

The spinner lands directly in between Maths and Astronomy.

CHRIS: "How many picometres in 0.0000000000000000007483 light years?"

CAMERON: "7079464612.6316."

CHRIS: "Correct. Is Cameron alright?"

CAMERON: "Sorry, my brain is just too... full of... you know."

Chris spins in between Maths and Languages.

CHRIS: "In French, what is the cube root of 343?

CAMERON: "Well, the square root of 343 is simply 7, but French for that would be hard to say. I've never learned French."

MIKE: "Come on, Cam, you can do it!"

CAMERON: "Is it septa?"

CHRIS: "Incorrect! The correct answer is sept!"

CAMERON: "What?"

Chris smiles cheekily.

Cameron falls into the pit of sharks and Mike and Zoey immediately go help him out.

CHRIS: "The total score for the Annihilators is 4 points!"

The Annihilators cheer as Cameron slowly climbs back, dripping wet all over.

CHRIS: "Next up, the Eradicators!"

Scarlett is secured onto the spinner, which lands on Maths.

CHRIS: "How many edges in a tetrahedron?"

SCARLETT: "Six."

CHRIS: "Correct!"

The spinner lands between Chemistry and Geology.

CHRIS: "What is the rarest chemical element on Earth?"

SCARLETT: "Astatine."

CHRIS: "Correct!"

The spinner lands on Spelling next.

CHRIS: "How do you spell 'superfluous'?"

SCARLETT: "S-U-P-E-R-F-L-U-O-U-S."

CHRIS: "Correctomundo!"

The spinner lands between Astronomy and Chemistry.

CHRIS: "What is the Sun made of?"

SCARLETT: "70% hydrogen, 28% helium, 1.5% oxygen, nitrogen and carbon, 0.5% iron, neon, magnesium, silicon, sulfur, so on, so forth."

CHRIS: "Precisely."

Chris spins the spinner to Geography.

CHRIS: "Which states surround Colorado?"

SCARLETT: "In alphabetical order, they are Kansas, Nebraska, New Mexico, Oklahoma, Utah and Wyoming."

CHRIS: "Correct."

The spinner lands between Languages and Spelling.

CHRIS: "How do you spell the Latin word for 'kangaroo'?"

SCARLETT: "P-R-A-E-I-U-D-I-C-A-T-U-M."

CHRIS: "Very true.

The spinner then lands on Chemistry.

CHRIS: "What is Seaborgium's atomic number?"

SCARLETT: "106."

CHRIS: "Yeah."

The spinner lands on Maths.

CHRIS: "What is the square root of 16, also my favourite number?"

SCARLETT: "Child's play! 4, of course!"

CHRIS: "HA! Did you think that it would be that easy?"

SCARLETT: "The square root of 16 is 4!"

CHRIS: "Yes, but another square root of 16, which is also my favourite number, is -4! HA! Your score is 7!"

SCARLETT: "You are dead, McLean!"

CHRIS: "Next up, the Crushers!"

Max goes up immediately and to make a long story short, he gets 6 easy Spelling questions and gets all of them but the last one right.

CHRIS: "Max has given the Crushers 5 points! That means the Annihilators have lost, and will be facing the elimination ceremony, or rather the Popping Candy Ceremony!"

The Annihilators gather around the Popping Candy Ceremony fire.

CHRIS: "All of you who receive a bag of old popping candy will be safe from elimination from now. The camper who does not receive one will instead be squeezed popping candy themselves. Hehe, hehe!"

The campers look at each other worriedly.

CHRIS: "The bags of decade old popping candy go to Mike, DJ, Katie, Shawn, Jasmine, Samey, Trent, B, Dakotazoid, Lightning, Alejandro, Staci, Rodney and Blaineley."

Cameron looks terrified. Eva has a smug look.

CHRIS: "And the last bag goes to... Eva."

Cameron hangs his head low as he passes Chris. However, Chris stops him.

CHRIS: "Just kidding, little buddy! Eva's actually the one who's going home tonight!"

Chris hands a happy Cameron the bag of popping candy as a mad Eva angrily stands up and shouts, "How is this possible? I did nothing!"

CHRIS: "You kicked me!"

EVA: "Yeah?!"

Eva immediately kicks Chris, causing him to shout out in pain again as he quickly grabs her and throws her into the Squeeze of Shame.

Eva does not scream in pain, but instead breaks out from the compressor, only to get pushed into the sea from the cliff by Chris.

CHRIS: "Goodbye, Eva!"

EVA: "Rrraaaaaaaaarrrrggggghhhhhhhh!"

CHRIS: "What types of challenges will I throw at the campers next time? Will Chef fix up the Squeeze of Shame before the next person is eliminated? These questions and more will be answered next time on TOTAL... DRAMA... DEEEEEE...STRUCTION!"


	3. Fashionable Flagpoles Part 1

CHRIS: "Last time on Total Drama Destruction, our not-so-happy campers reunited with me. Heather, Topher and Harold had an early leave because I was feeling a tad unfair that day. Who will be shot out of a compressor this time? Find out right now on TOTAL... DRAMA... DEEEEEEE...STRUCTION!

*theme music*

Birds are chirping in the woods as Chris talks into the loudspeaker, causing a bird to fall from her nest.

CHRIS: "Wakey, wakey, campers! We're in for a big challenge today, so you might wanna get ready!"

DUNCAN: "What could Chris possibly do to us this time?"

CHRIS: "I could do many things, Duncan!"

Duncan sighs.

When the campers come out from their cabins fully dressed, Chris announces the first challenge.

CHRIS: "You're first challenge, campers, is to climb up to the top of the island's mountain to get as many golden flags as you can. The team with the most golden flags at the end of the challenge wins an advantage in the second challenge. GO!"

The teams quickly climb up the mountain, stumbling over each other.

JO: "This is a piece of cake!"

ALEJANDRO: "A piece of pie, you mean!"

JO: "Get a life, Latin flirt!"

* * *

 _ **Confessional:**_

ALEJANDRO: "I totally have a life!"

JO: "Little Mister Ale-poop-dro is not fooling me! Although he is kind of sweet, but..ugh...oh, I can't fall for him!"

* * *

Everyone starts searching for golden flags.

*Aggressive Annihilators*

Alejandro, B, DJ, Jasmine, Mike, Shawn and Trent each find 1.

*Enraged Eradicators*

BRICK: "As team captain, I'd like to ask how many golden flags we currently have."

JO: "Ahem. As team captain, I'd like to ask how many golden flags we currently have."

Brick and Jo glare angrily at each other.

LESHAWNA: "Get over it, you two! I've got 1!"

JO: "Who else?"

DUNCAN: "I've got 1!"

SUGAR: "Me too!"

Nobody else answers.

JO: "Only 3? What? Come ON, team!"

DUNCAN: "If you tried, maybe you and Brick would get some!"

Jo sneers.

*Combative Crushers*

GWEN: "I've got 1!"

DAWN: "I've got 1!"

COURTNEY: "I've got 1!"

BRIDGETTE: "I've got 1!"

ZOEY: "I've got 1!"

IZZY: "I've got 1!"

SCOTT: "I think I've... nope."

ZOEY: "I've got another one!"

*Enraged Eradicators*

JO: "I've got 2!"

BRICK: "Well, I've got 3!"

JO: "Really?"

BRICK: "No."

JO: "How many do you really have?"

BRICK: "None."

JO: "Oh, come ON!"

*Combative Crushers*

SCOTT: "I think I've... yes!"

JUSTIN: "I got one!"

BETH: "Me too!"

LEONARD: "Find-a-flag-kadabra!"

COURTNEY: "STOP THAT NONSENSE!"

MAX: "My evil intentions-"

Courtney kicks Max hard in the crotch.

MAX: "Mummy..."

COURTNEY: "Get to work! I've found another one already!"

*Aggressive Annihilators*

Alejandro finds 2 more, and so does Trent. Mike, Shawn and Jasmine each find 1 more.

*Enraged Eradicators*

Duncan finds 2 more flags and looks in Jo and Brick's direction.

DUNCAN: "How many do you two have?"

JO: "2!"

BRICK: "1!"

DUNCAN: "Leshawna?"

LESHAWNA: "I think there's one in here... nope, nothing but leaves... wait a minute, yes! Got another one!"

Geoff, Cody, Dave and Noah each find 1.

TYLER: "I just found 1!"

LINDSAY: "Me too, Tyson!"

TYLER: "It's Tyler!"

LINDSAY: "Sorry, Kyler!"

* * *

 _ **Confessional:**_

TYLER: "I thought Lindsay knew me!"

LINDSAY: "Isn't Tiger a great name? Wait, isn't tiger an animal, like in the reptile family or something?"

* * *

*Combative Crushers*

GWEN: "Another 1!"

BRIDGETTE: "Another 1!"

DAWN: "Another 1!"

ZOEY: "Another 2!"

SCOTT: "Another none!"

Courtney glares at Scott, who blows a kiss back, causing the CIT to turn away.

* * *

 _ **Confessional:**_

COURTNEY: "Scott is cute and all, but I really need to focus."

SCOTT: "All I need is her faith, and I'll crush it how Alejandro did. Hehe, but Courtney wouldn't..."

* * *

CHRIS: "Time is up!"

Everyone gathers back at the top of the mountain."

CHRIS: "The Aggressive Annihilators have found 14, the Enraged Eradicators have found 15-"

JO: "Yes!"

CHRIS: "-and the Combative Crushers have found 16."

JO: "Oh, come ON!"

CHRIS: "That is why the Crushers get a headstart in the next challenge.

JO: "Hmph."

BRICK: "We will win next time!"

Jo kicks Brick in the crotch and he cowers painfully in front of her.

JO: "We'd better."

BRICK: "Yes, ma'am!"

Jo smirks.

MAX: "Leadership pride is a sign of evil-"

SUGAR: "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Sugar rolls over in laughter.

* * *

 _ **Confessional:**_

SUGAR: "Evil. E-E-V-E-A-L. HAHAHAHAHA!"

MAX: "I will destroy Sugar!"

Suddenly, Chris breaks into the Confessional Can and scares Max.

MAX: "AHHH!"

CHRIS: "Who will be the next to leave Exitium Island? Will Max ever get over Sugar's laughing?"

MAX: "Hey!"

CHRIS: "Find out after the break!"


	4. Fashionable Flagpoles Part 2

Hi readers,

This is a message for all Total Drama fans.

Please start asking questions that will be answered in the first Aftermath. I'm going to make Topher and Heather the host, even though it's a bit weird. Remember, you can only ask questions for the peanut gallery (Heather, Topher, Harold and Eva). Please only ask appropriate questions.

Many thanks,

Courtney Fan

P.S. You might be wondering why I'm Courtney's fan. I used to be Heather's fan, but that was only because I felt sorry for her in Total Drama Island's 'I Triple Dog Dare You' challenge. After Total Drama World Tour, I disliked her a lot. I felt sorry for Courtney after Duncan broke up with her in 'I See London...'.

* * *

CHRIS: "We're back with the second challenge the competitors have to face. The Crushers found the most golden flags in the first challenge, so they get an advantage in the second one. Who will be the next to say goodbye to a million dollars? Find out right now, on TOTAL... DRAMA... DEEEEE...STRUCTION!"

*theme music*

CHRIS: "For the second part of your challenge today, you'll have to race together in your team in a tunnel around the WHOLE island. That's right. ALL of it. On the way, there are some fancy costumes and fashion designs. Grab as many as you can. All members of your team must cross the finish line for it to count. Now, GO!"

COURTNEY: "Uh, where is the tunnel?"

Chris smiles devilishly.

CHRIS: "Under you."

Chris takes out a device with a big red button.

NOAH: "Uh-oh."

Chris presses the red button, and the teams fall through separate holes in the ground.

* * *

*Enraged Eradicators*

AMY: "If anyone touches me in this gloom, they're dead!"

BEARDO: "Vroom, vroom! Crash! Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..Beep-"

SCARLETT: "Stop it, weasel-brain!"

DUNCAN: "How could you stand up to him?"

DAVE: "He was only here for one episode."

DUNCAN: "Oh."

* * *

*Combative Crushers*

GWEN: "I officially hate Chris."

IZZY: "Izzy is ready for anything."

COURTNEY: "Look! A fedora hat!"

ANNE MARIA: "A blonde wig!"

SCOTT: "Pick them up!"

BRIDGETTE: "There's a stick too!"

SCOTT: "That's useless!"

COURTNEY: "Everything has a reason why it's there! Remember Heather in Season 3? Threw the reward meat grinder away, when it was useful in The Alps!"

GWEN: "Just take it!"

* * *

*Aggressive Annihilators*

JASMINE: "My hat!"

ALEJANDRO: "My hair!"

SHAWN: "My brain-eating zombie defense mechanisms!"

Everyone but Jasmine looks at Shawn.

SHAWN: "There could be zombies anywhere!"

BLAINELEY (whispering): "Hey, Alejandro, you think we should convince the others to vote for Shawn, in case we lose? He's a weird player."

Alejandro nods, and immediately goes to tell the others.

* * *

 _ **Confessional:**_

BLAINELEY: "Did you think that I was on his side? Pfft. I was playing him!"

ALEJANDRO: "Did you think that I was listening to her? Pfft. I was playing her!"

* * *

*Enraged Eradicators*

SADIE: "Look! I see something!"

GEOFF: "It's a cowboy hat! Awesome!"

SKY: "There's something else, too!"

GEOFF: "A white wig!"

JO: "There's something buried in the ground, too!

BRICK: "A stick!"

JO: "Oh."

BRICK: "Should we pick it up?"

JO: "No. It's useless."

Immediately, Jo snaps the stick into half and throws it away.

* * *

*Aggressive Annihilators*

CAMERON: "Look! A bowler hat!"

MIKE: "A black wig and a stick! Take them!"

* * *

*Combative Crushers*

DAWN: "There's light ahead!"

COURTNEY: "Come on!"

The whole team runs towards the light. In the mess, all of them fall down in a gigantic heap.

GWEN: "NO!"

* * *

*Aggressive Annihilators*

ALEJANDRO: "There's light up ahead! Run!"

In the stumble, the Annihilators fall down as well.

KATIE: "Oh, come on!"

* * *

*Enraged Eradicators*

DUNCAN: "There's light up ahead!"

JO: "Let's go!"

* * *

To sum up, all three teams fall down in piles.

The Annihilators are the first ones to get up and carefully get their full team across. The Crushers are next and the Eradicators are last.

CHRIS: "And the Aggressive Annihilators win the advantage in the third challenge!"

ALEJANDRO: "Excellent."

CHRIS: "For the third challenge, teams will have to decorate one of the golden flags that they found in the first challenge."

JO: "Hey! You never said anything about keeping the flags!"

CHRIS: "I never told you to throw them away!"

B takes out his team's golden flags. Sky takes out her team's golden flags, much to Jo's relief. Sierra takes out her team's golden flags.

* * *

 _ **Confessional:**_

JO: "I might keep Sky safe from elimination for a while. She is pretty useful."

* * *

CHRIS: "After the teams have decorated their flag, they'll have to send one member up to the top of their flagpole, where they'll have to put the flag. And to make things more interesting, that person can't touch the flag with their hands. The Annihilators get a headstart of 3 minutes. Annihilators, GO!"

* * *

*Aggressive Annihilators*

ALEJANDRO: "Come on Katie, get to work!"

* * *

 _ **Confessional:**_

KATIE: "I'm not falling for Alejandro!"

Katie then blushes.

* * *

CHRIS: "Time up! Everyone else, GO!"

* * *

*Combative Crushers*

ANNE MARIA: "This is fun!

SCOTT: "Hurry up!"

The Crushers are the first to finish decorating their flag.

COURTNEY: "Gwen, go!"

GWEN: "Why me?"

SIERRA: "I'll go!"

Sierra takes the golden flag using her mouth, and starts climbing up the flagpole.

* * *

*Aggressive Annihilators*

ALEJANDRO: "Done and dusted!"

KATIE: "Good job, Ale-"

ALEJANDRO: "Thank you, now get up there, Katie!"

KATIE: "Me? Why me?"

ALEJANDRO: "Trust me!"

KATIE: "Okay."

Katie grabs the decorated flag with her mouth and starts climbing up the pole.

* * *

*Enraged Eradicators*

JO: "We're finished!"

DUNCAN: "I'll go!"

Duncan forgets about the no-hands rule and immediately grabs the flag with his hand.

SKY: "No!"

CHRIS: "The Enraged Eradicators are disqualified, just in time for the Combative Crushers to win it!"

DAVE: "Oh, come on!"

* * *

*Combative Crushers*

COURTNEY: "Yes!"

* * *

CHRIS: "The Eradicators will be meeting me at the Popping Candy Ceremony tonight!"

* * *

*Enraged Eradicators*

The Eradicators gather around the Popping Candy Ceremony.

CHRIS: "The bags of popping candy go to Dave... Sky... Tyler... Lindsay... Leshawna... Cody... Noah... Sadie... Geoff... Scarlett... Sugar... Amy... Brick... and Beardo."

Jo and Duncan eye each other nervously.

CHRIS: "The next bag of popping candy goes to... Jo."

Suddenly, Chris pulls out another bag of popping candy and throws it to Duncan.

CHRIS: "Surprise! It's a reward challenge! You're all safe... for now."

DUNCAN: "YES!"

CHRIS: "But Courtney and Gwen are both enjoying their delicious feast!"

DUNCAN: "No one cares! As long as I'm still here!"

CHRIS: "That didn't have the effect I was expecting. Anyway, who will be the next to leave? What challenges will I give the campers? Find out next time on TOTAL... DRAMA... DESTRUCTION!"

* * *

Team members:

Aggressive Annihilators-Alejandro, B, Blaineley, Cameron, Dakotazoid, DJ, Jasmine, Katie, Lightning, Mike, Rodney, Samey, Shawn, Staci, Trent

Enraged Eradicators-Amy, Beardo, Brick, Cody, Dave, Duncan, Geoff, Jo, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Sadie, Scarlett, Sky, Sugar, Tyler

Combative Crushers-Anne Maria, Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, Dawn, Ella, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Leonard, Max, Owen, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Zoey

Peanut Gallery-Heather, Topher, Harold, Eva

* * *

Votes:

Amy-Duncan

Beardo-Jo

Brick-Jo

Cody-Duncan

Dave-Duncan

Duncan-Jo

Geoff-Jo

Jo-Duncan

Leshawna-Jo

Lindsay-Jo

Noah-Duncan

Sadie-Duncan

Scarlett-Beardo

Sky-Duncan

Sugar-Amy

Tyler-Duncan

* * *

Eliminated:

Nobody-Reward challenge


	5. Dodgefall Part 1

Hi readers,

I realised that I'm not allowed to put much dialogue into my stories. I think that is a pretty unfair rule, but I'll still go with it. However, I still need to put in a few talkers here and there.

* * *

CHRIS: "Last time, the competitors had to find flags, go through tunnels and climb flagpoles. I was feeling nice, so I didn't let Duncan get kicked out. He gives us so many ratings! Anyway, this time, I won't be so nice, so be sure to enjoy this episode of TOTAL... DRAMA... DEEEEEE...STRUCTION!"

* * *

Chris wakes the campers up with his megaphone loudspeaker, as usual.

The campers slowly, still yawning, come out from their cabins and gather around Chris.

CHRIS: "Morning, ungrateful campers!"

They all glare at him.

CHRIS: "Our first challenge today involves a combination of many old challenges. These include the 'Dodgebrawl' challenge, the Niagara Falls husband and wife challenge and the Serengeti Plains soccer-kicking, berry-collecting challenge. Excited?"

SCARLETT: "Just tell us what to do."

Chris explains to the campers excitedly that he himself will first be choosing three pairs of husbands and wives. Then they will each have to try to cross a high tightrope while the other teams throw dodgeballs at them. He mentions that the husband must carry the wife, and if they fall off the tightrope, they'll immediately be eliminated.

* * *

*Aggressive Annihilators*

Chris assigns Alejandro with Katie, much to her favour. He puts Shawn and Jasmine together, and Cameron and Dakotazoid together, much to his dismay.

* * *

*Enraged Eradicators*

Dave is put with Sky, Tyler with Lindsay and Brick with Jo.

BRICK & JO: "OH, COME ON!"

* * *

*Combative Crushers*

Owen is put with Izzy, Justin with Beth and Courtney with Scott.

* * *

CHRIS: "First up, the Aggressive Annihilators. GO!"

* * *

*Aggressive Annihilators*

Alejandro and Katie race across the tightrope, managing to dodge all dodgeballs and getting safely to the other side. Shawn and Jasmine have slightly more difficulty, but manage to dodge all dodgeballs. Cameron doesn't even carry Dakotazoid properly, and they tumble down to a pool of shark-infested water that Chris failed to mention before.

CAMERON: "AHHH!"

DAKOTAZOID: "Go away, bully!"

Dakotazoid punches the shark in the nose, leaving a huge red mark.

* * *

*Enraged Eradicators*

Dave and Sky get hit a few times, but Dave still manages to get to the other side. Tyler and Lindsay start smooching before they even get onto the tightrope, and they immediately fall down. Brick and Jo keep fussing around, but make it to the other side too.

* * *

*Combative Crushers*

Owen and Izzy slowly walk across, but with Izzy mucking around, they fall down. Justin and Beth get across to the other side, and so does Courtney and Scott.

* * *

Chris announces, much to everyone's displeasure, that since nobody won, nobody would be getting an advantage in the second challenge.

* * *

 _ **Confessional:**_

SADIE: "We should all get the advantage!"

* * *

Chris tells the campers that for the second challenge, 5 members of each team would have to play real dodgeball, on an array of tightropes. He also mentions that if someone on a team hits another person on another team, nobody on this team is allowed to go on.

LESHAWNA: "Okay, that is pretty unfair."

Chris shrugs.

CHRIS: "Not enough time."

* * *

*Enraged Eradicators*

Duncan immediately steps up, and unsurprisingly, nobody objects. Geoff jumps in, and so does Leshawna. When Noah and Tyler offer to join in, they are rejected immediately. Dave and Sky jump in too.

* * *

*Combative Crushers*

COURTNEY & GWEN: "I'll go!"

COURTNEY & GWEN: "No, you first!"

COURTNEY & GWEN: "No, really!"

COURTNEY & GWEN: "Haha!"

Bridgette, Owen and Scott also join in.

* * *

*Aggressive Annihilators*

Alejandro, Jasmine, Mike, Shawn and Trent are quickly chosen.

* * *

CHRIS: "First up, the Aggressive Annihilators versus the Enraged Eradicators. GO!"

Duncan's formation first works perfectly, first knocking out Trent, then Shawn, then Jasmine, then Mike. Alejandro, however, dodges all of these. Eventually, Leshawna, Dave and Sky are all knocked out, leaving Alejandro against Duncan and Geoff. In no time, Duncan and Geoff are down too.

* * *

 ** _Confessional:_**

DUNCAN: "How?"

ALEJANDRO: "My team came 4th in the international dodgeball tournament. I was the personal best in my team.

* * *

CHRIS: "The Annihilators score 1 point! 2nd round, START!"

Alejandro, Dakotazoid, DJ, Katie and Lightning go on. Cody, Duncan, Jo, Scarlett and Sugar also go on.

The 2nd round starts and goes on for a while. DJ gets rid of Cody while Sugar gets rid of Lightning. Dakotazoid gets rid of Sugar while Scarlett gets rid of DJ. Katie gets rid of Scarlett while Jo gets rid of Dakotazoid. Only Alejandro, Katie, Jo and Duncan remain. Duncan and Jo fire at Alejandro and Katie. Alejandro ducks, but Katie is hit square in the head. Alejandro manages to hit Jo, but Duncan takes this opportunity to quickly hit Alejandro, who falls down.

Chris announces 1 point for the Annihilators and 1 point for the Eradicators.

This time, Alejandro, B, Jasmine, Mike and Samey go on. However, the twin is frightened when the Eradicators send up Amy, Brick, Duncan, Jo and Sadie. Chris starts the 3rd round, and immediately, Samey and Amy throw dodgeballs at each other, each getting hit and falling down. With Duncan's formation, B and Mike go down. Jasmine hits Brick and Sadie while Alejandro hits Duncan and Jo.

CHRIS: "Victory to the Annihilators!"

JO: "Duncan's formation does not work! He's getting eliminated!"

Most of the Eradicators agree, leaving only Geoff, Leshawna and Sadie on Duncan's side.

* * *

 _ **Confessional:**_

DUNCAN: "I never thought I would be kicked out so early! Jo's messing thing's up!"

JO: "All inside the plan I've made. Hehehe."

GEOFF: "Duncan's my buddy!"

LESHAWNA: "At least Duncan's contributing, unlike Jo-squid."

SADIE: "Jo seems a bit meaner than Duncan."

* * *

CHRIS: "Next up, the Annihilators versus the Crushers! GO!"

Alejandro, Blaineley, Dakotazoid, Katie and Trent go on. Bridgette, Courtney, Gwen, Owen and Scott go on also.

When the match starts, Alejandro immediately hits Bridgette, Courtney, Gwen, Owen and Scott using five balls.

* * *

 _ **Confessional:**_

BRIDGETTE: "Hmmph."

COURTNEY: "Hmmph."

GWEN: "Hmmph."

OWEN: "Hmmph."

SCOTT: "Hmmph."

ALEJANDRO: "Simple, really."

* * *

CHRIS: "Wow. Okay. That was hasty. One point for the Annihilators! Next round, START!"

The same people all go on again. Alejandro tries to do his tactic again, but the Crushers are ready and all five of them dodge the dodgeballs. Bridgette hits Blaineley. Courtney hits Dakotazoid. Gwen hits Katie. Alejandro hits Bridgette afterwards, letting Gwen, Scott and Zoey triple hit him, one in the head, one in the stomach and one in the crotch. Courtney and Trent battle each other for a while, before the boy is hit four times by Courtney, Gwen, Scott and Zoey, one in the head, one in the stomach and two in the crotch.

* * *

 _ **Confessional:**_

COURTNEY: "Wow! That felt awesome!

GWEN: "It was so cool!"

ZOEY: "Never felt better! Well, I have, but, you know!"

* * *

Chris announces 1 point for the Annihilators and 1 point for the Crushers. The final round begins.

* * *

*Aggressive Annihilators*

BLAINELEY: "I'm not going up there again. Someone-"

Blaineley glares at Bridgette, who smiles back.

BLAINELEY: "Someone ruined all my makeup!"

ALEJANDRO: "Fine. Who else is with me?"

Mike steps up. So does Trent.

ALEJANDRO: "Hmm. Jasmine and Shawn, you're in as well."

Jasmine and Shawn shrug and reluctantly agree.

* * *

*Combative Crushers*

Bridgette, Courtney and Gwen immediately step up. Justin and Owen are the next ones.

* * *

Chris starts round 3 and Courtney and Gwen quickly aim at Jasmine and Shawn. They both duck, but since Jasmine is so tall, she still gets hit. Alejandro nearly hits Bridgette, but surprisingly, she catches it, and Alejandro is out. Owen hurtles a ball at Trent, and knocks him off. Mike takes down Courtney and Gwen. Justin throws a ball at Shawn, but he catches it, and Justin is out. Bridgette and Shawn throw balls at each other while Owen and Mike do the same. Eventually, Bridgette is hit and so is Mike. Owen hurtles as many balls as he can towards Shawn, but he dodges all of them with his zombie defense skills.

SHAWN: "Sorry, big fella!"

OWEN: "That's okay! Wait, what?"

Shawn throws a super-fast ball at Owen, but he simply catches it with one hand.

SHAWN: "What?"

Owen lifts the dodgeball in his hand and the Crushers cheered.

COURTNEY: "GO OWEN!"

GWEN: "WOOHOO!"

CHRIS: "Victory to the Crushers! Will the Eradicators beat the Crushers and force a three-team tiebreaker? Who will be the next to go? Find out after the break!"


End file.
